También mis mejores momentos fueron contigo
by Fly Happy
Summary: Ella tenía sueños, quería tener una carrera, viajes, una boda que jamás olvidaría, un esposo que la amara, hijos, pero no lo logro, murió tan solo a los 17 años, no pudo tener la vida que ella quería…No pudo.


**También mis mejores momentos fueron contigo**

_(Continuación de "Mis mejores momentos fueron contigo")_

**Edward**

A_mor, Edward._

_Solo quiero decirte… GRACIAS._

_Las semanas que estuve contigo, fueron las mejores de mi vida._

_Eres lo más importante que tuve, contigo me hacías sentir completamente viva, feliz._

_No tengo manera de expresarte lo que siento por ti, un "Te amo" no es suficiente, pero no encuentro la forma de decirte lo que siento por ti._

_Siento no decirte antes, no quiera decirte, no quería que sufrieras más por mí, no más del dolor que imagino que sentirás._

_Mis mejores momentos fueron contigo_

_Perdóname._

_Eres el único a quien amo y ameré, te esperare siempre mi amor._

_Te amo._

_Por siempre tuya Bella Swan._

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ella? ¿Por qué no entro al maldito tratamiento?

Eran tan joven, buena persona, no merecía morir, también era dulce, sincera, encañadora y hermosa. No entiendo porque le toco, no lo merecía.

La amaba, si la amaba, es o era el amor de mi vida, se fue y ya no la volveré a ver, no pude despedirme de ella.

Al principio tengo que admitir que enfurecí con ella, porque no me lo dijo, ¿No se supone que nos teníamos confianza? ¿No querría que sufriera más? ¿Y cómo cree que me siento ahora? ¿Feliz a caso? Claro que no, me siento como si me hubieran quitado la luz que daba brillo a mi vida. La perdí y ella no volverá.

Ella tenía sueños, quería tener una carrera, viajes, una boda que jamás olvidaría, un esposo que la amara, hijos, pero no lo logro, murió tan solo a los 17 años, no pudo tener la vida que ella quería…No pudo.

-Edward ya vámonos-Susurro Alice poniendo su pequeña mano en mi hombro-Vámonos Edward.

-¡No! ¡Joder Alice!-Grite, no me quería alejar de ella- Ella merecía más- Solloce

-Lo sé Edward, lo sé, pero no pudo, era una hermosa persona-Empezó a sollozar.

Hoy era el maldito día de su entierro, eran tan joven, la amaba.

Estaban todos lo que la amaban, Reneé y Charlie lloraban desconsoladamente por su única hija, los compañeros de la escuela que apreciaban a Bella, el nuevo esposo de Reneé, Phil, que permanecía junto a Reneé silenciosamente, los Hale que todos lloraban por Bella, por mi hermosa Bella y claro mi familia que le habían tomado gran afecto, lloraban.

Alice me tomo del brazo, tratando de alejarme, me reusé.

-¡No Alice! –Grite- ¿Por qué se fue? La amaba, ¿Por qué no me fui yo? ¡Ella tenía sueños!- Más lagrimas salían de mis ojos

-¡Maldita sea Edward lose! Yo igual la amaba, ¿Tú crees que no? Era mi mejor amiga, pero ella quiere que sigamos con nuestras vidas, quiere que seamos felices ¿La quieres decepcionar? Si dices amarla , lucha, ten una vida como a ella le hubiera gustado tener la suya- Se quito las lagrimas que salean de sus ojos irritados-Ella…ella me escribió una carta también, me pidió que te ayude, que te ayude a superar todo, que te levante cuando caigas, que me asegure que eres feliz, como ella quiere que lo seas-Eso era nuevo para mí, ¿Por qué no me lo dijo?

-Por….¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-Ella me lo pidió, dijo que no te dijera nada, no sé porque-Se acerco a mi-Edward hazlo por ella y por ti.

Mi Bella la extraño.

.

.

.

Dos meses.

Ya son dos meses en que la luz se fue y la oscuridad llego a mi vida.

Desde que mi Bella se fue y no regreso.

La extraño.

-Edward por favor sal-Llamo Alice desde a fuera de mi cuarto, desde ese maldito día no he salido de mi cuarto, solo cuando voy al colegio, de ahí en fuera me la paso encerrado y recordando sus hermosos ojos color chocolate, su cabello sedoso, su sonrisa que asía que mi mundo se volcara, su bondad, su sinceridad, su hermosa personalidad….Extraño todo de ella.

-¡Lárgate Alice!-Grite.

-Edward por Bella- Esa ha sido su frase desde hace dos meses.

¿Cómo quiere que sea feliz sin ella? No puedo imaginarme una vida sin ella, no puedo.

-¡Edward abre la maldita puerta!-Grito-Por favor-Pronuncio ahora más calmada-Tomare medidas extremas.

Y ya no escuche nada más.

Las lágrimas volvían a caer, las sentía correr por mis mejillas, como la extraño, no soy nada sin ella. El tiempo que estuve con ella fue maravilloso, se convirtió en mi todo, en la luz que le daba brillo a cada uno de mis días sin ella esa luz se apago y ya no volverá a prender jamás.

Escuche algo que golpeo mi ventana.

Y de pronto ahí estaba Alice, sonriéndome.

-Alice largo.-Le dije dándole una mirada acecina

-Te dije que tomaría medidas extremas-Sonrió y se acerco a mí, se sentó en la cama con las piernas cruzadas -Necesitamos hablar.

-No quiero hablar con nadie.-Le dije cuando me di la vuelta, dándole la espalda.

-Me escucharas entonces-Suspiro-Edward te estás haciendo mal, le haces mal a todos, no has visto a Esme llorar por ti, todos estamos mal por Bella, no solo tú, nunca vi a Emmett llorar, me duele ver a todos tristes y me duele verte a ti, mi hermano que siempre a pesar de ser solitario eras feliz pero ahora te has convertido en un fantasma, ya no has tocado el piano a ti te encantaba pero ahora ya ni siquiera sales de aquí. Debes salir a delante hazlo por ti y por Bella.-Se levanto y después se volvió a sentar-Ten-Me dijo

Me di la vuelta y en su mano estaba un papel doblado a la mitad, un poco arrugado.

-¿Qué es eso?-Pregunte confuso.

-Es de Bella-Susurro-Es la carta que me dejo.

La quite de su mano y la desdoble.

_Alice, amiga._

_Te quiero dar las gracias por hacerme pasar momentos divertidos y llevarme de compras aunque fue contra mi voluntad._

_Fuiste y serás una de las personas más importantes de mi vida._

_Siempre serás mi mejor amiga, mi amiga adicta a las compras._

_Te perdono por tirar mis converse viejos (si me entere que fuiste tu)_

_Bueno si no es mucho pedir te quiero pedir un favor ¿Lo arias?_

_Quiero que cuides a Edward._

_Sé que es fuerte pero se como es, es muy testarudo, te puedo apostar que no querrá salir de su cuarto (Lo sé porque lo conozco muy bien) ¿Le darías un golpe por mi?_

_Quiero que sea feliz y que tenga una vida como la que yo no tuve, quiero que encuentre a una mujer que lo ame, asegúrate que sea buena con el ¿De acuerdo?_

_Cuídate también ¿De acuerdo? Ya no compres tanto y cuando te cases con Jasper (Si te casaras con el) Trata de no dejarlo en la quiebra._

_Cuida a Emmett y a Rose, esos son unos locos, dales un buen golpe por mi._

_Dale las gracias a Esme y a Carlisle._

_Y claro cuida a Jasper, es como mi hermano._

_Te pido que no le digas nada a Edward de esta carta._

_Gracias Alice, te quiero_

_Bella Swan._

_PD: Los estaré cuidando a todos desde allá arriba ¿De acuerdo?_

_Te quiero y mucho._

Unas lágrimas mojaron la carta de mi Bella.

-Ella…¿Ella escribió es…esto?-Pregunte.

-Si-Dijo Alice-Lo vez ella quiere que seas feliz y yo voy a cumplir lo que Bella me pidió, Edward por favor, vuelve a ser tu, ella quiere eso, ella dijo que nos cuidara a todos desde donde esta ¿La quieres decepcionar?

-No-Susurre

-Entonces lucha hermano-Se acero a mí y me abrazo, ambos estábamos llorando-¿Lucharas?

-S…si-Suspire.

-Gracias Edward, seré la pared en la que podrás sostenerte, seré esa persona que te levantara cuando caigas.

-Gracias Alice-La volví a abrazar.

-Te amo hermano

-Yo igual, gracias por todo Alice-Le dije aún abrazados

.

.

.

-Edward ¿Cómo te fue?-Pregunto mi mamá cuando llegaba junto con Alice de la Universidad, quiero ser Doctor y curar a las personas con cáncer.

Dos años sin Bella, es duro pero sigo viviendo, lucho por ella.

-Bien, espero quedarme-Le dije

-Lo harás, eres muy inteligente-Me tomo mi mejilla izquierda y la pellizco ligeramente.

Emmett se había ido con Rose a New York, ambos son ingenieros.

Jasper estudia psicología y Alice diseño, quiere tener su propia línea. Estoy orgulloso de ella.

Desde el día en que Alice me dio la carta que mi Bella le escribió nuestra conexión se hizo más fuerte, como dijo, ella es mi pared en la cual me puedo sostener.

-Edward ven –Me llamoCarlisle.

-Voy-Deje mi mochila junto las escaleras y fui a donde el-Mande

-Necesito hablar contigo.

-Claro

Camino hasta su despacho.

-Hijo ¿Cómo estás? –Pregunto.

-Sí, estoy bien-Le dije

-¿Seguro?-Ya sé que se refería. Mañana es una año más de la muerte de mi Bella.

-Si-Suspire pesadamente.

-Hijo estoy orgulloso de ti, yo sé cuanto la amaste y te dolió perderla

-La amo, nunca dejare de amarla, fue importante en mi vida, me enseño tantas cosas papá, era una buena persona, tenía muchos sueños que no pudo cumplir pero ella quiere que yo cumpla los míos. Sí la extraño y mucho, cuando la perdí sentí que en mi vida ya no volvería a prender la luz pero Alice me ayudo, todos lo hicieron, gracias-Me acerque a el y lo abrace, sentí las lagrimas de mi papá.

-Yo la quería Edward, la veía como a una hija, también la extraño.

-Yo también la extraño, hizo que mis hijos fueran felices porque Emmett también lo fue junto con ella-Dijo mamá desde la puerta, se acerco a nosotros y nos abrazo.

-¡Hey! ¿Hicieron un abrazo grupal y no me invitaron? –Dijo Alice viéndonos

-Ven enana-Le dije y ella prácticamente voló hasta nosotros.

.

.

.

Hoy era otro día más de su muerte.

La extrañaba.

Ese día iba a ver a Charlie y hablaba con Reneé, sentía que tenía ese deber.

Charlie era fuerte, yo sabía lo que dolía no tenerla aquí.

Reneé lloraba, yo la trataba de calmar, pero se me escapaban un par de lágrimas.

Cuando regresaba a casa, me iba a mi piano y tocaba su nana, la iba a ver al cementerio y le dejaba una carta.

En cada una de las cartas escribía

_"También mis mejores momentos fueron contigo"_

Muchos de mis mejores momentos fueron con ella, la extraño y la amo.

.

.

.

-Edward tranquilo ¿Si?-Me dijo Emmett.

Hoy era el día de mi boda.

Si me voy a casar a los 26 años, con alguien quien me ama y eso se aseguro Alice.

Su nombre es Carmen, su cabello es café oscuro y sus bellos ojos color café, era una buena persona, quiere ser escritora la conocí en una cafetería, le conté mi historia y le conté sobre Bella, ella fue muy comprensiva, me ama y yo la amo a ella, aunque siempre amare a Bella y Carmen –Como le gusta que le digan- Me entiende.

-Tranquilo ¿Si?-Dijo Jasper

-Lo siento, lo siento estoy nervioso -Confesé

-¿Crees que yo no estuve nervioso en mi boda?-Pregunto Emmett

-Si obvio que lo estabas –Le dije

Jasper estaba comprometido con Alice, Rose se caso con Emmett.

Carmen, Alice y Rose, se llevan muy bien.

-¿No creen que la estoy traicionando?-Pregunte hablaba de Bella

-Claro que no Ed, ella quería que fueras feliz ¿Y lo eres no?-Dijo Jasper.

-Si lo soy-Le dije.

-Ella estará contenta, quería que fueras feliz y aquí estas casándote, como ella querría-Dijo Emmett

-Gracias-Les dije

-Ahora ve por tu futura esposa-Me dijo Jasper.

-Lo haré.-Respondí.

.

.

.

Que rápido pasa el tiempo.

Recuerdo cada uno de mis momentos felices y otros no tanto, pero siempre estarán conmigo

-¡Papá!-Grito mi princesa.

-¿Si Bella?- Carmen le quiso poner Bella a nuestra hija, en honor a una de las mujeres que amo.

-¿Podemos ir a ver a tía Bella?-Pregunto con un pucherito.

-¿Quieres ir?

-¡Si!-Brinco de alegría

-De acuerdo vamos con mami

La tome de los abrazos y subí las escaleras para buscar a mi hermosa esposa.

-¿Amor?-Pregunte

-¿Mami?

-¡Aquí estoy!-Grito desde nuestro cuarto

-Ve por mami-Baje a Bella y ella fue corriendo en busca de mami.

Cuando llegue al cuarto mi princesa y mi amada esposa estaban abrazadas

-¡Hey! ¿Y yo qué?-Pregunte

-¡Ven papi!-Grito mi princesa

Me acerque a ellas y las abrace, cuanto las amaba.

-Vamos a ver a tía Bella-Dijo Carmen

-¡Si!-Dijo Bellita y se fue corriendo.

-Gracias-Le susurre a Carmen en el oído antes de besarla

-¿Por qué?

-Por entenderme y querer ir a ver a Bella

-¡Hey!-Me golpeo en pecho jugando-La quiero, aunque no la conocí se que fue buena persona, se que te amo mucho y quería a todos de tu familia, me encanto cada uno de sus diarios, amo como te conoció, su historia es muy inspiradora. ¿Cómo no quererla?

-Gracias-La volví a besar.

-Hey ya quiero contarle como te has portado-Me golpeo en mi hombro y bajo corriendo las escaleras.

Carmen a pesar de no conocer a Bella la quiere al igual que Bellita, la quieren.

-¡Hey! ¿Vas a hacerlas esperar? Ya quiero saber que has hecho Cullen-Me dijo Bella sentada en la cama viéndome

-No me porte tan tan mal-Le dije

-Si si claro, ahora ve-Me dijo- Cierra la puerta, te veo allá-Y de pronto ya no estaba

Quizás me estoy volviendo loco.

Pero veo a Bella, siempre está conmigo le dije a Alice y me dijo que estaba loco y Carmen solo ve beso y dijo "Se te zafo un tornillo"

.

.

.

-Y entonces se fue con Bellita por un helado cuando no tenían que hacerlo- Carmen siguió su relato, acusándome con Bella.

-Cullen, Cullen, ya verás cuando Carmen te dice que no tienes que hacerlo, no puedes consentir tanto a Bella.

"Pero.." pensé

-Nada-Puso una palma para hacerme callar.

-Y me enoje mucho con él pero sabes que hizo….-Carmen siguió contando todo su relato.

"Hey, no me regañes tanto ¿Si?" Pensé sabía que Bella me escuchaba

"Gracias, por estar ahí conmigo siempre, en mi boda admito que me espante y que estabas junto a mi recordándome mis votos, ya que se me habían olvidado, gracias Bella, te amo…También mis mejores momentos fueron contigo"

FIN

* * *

_Gracias por leer 3_

_Bueno lo que les quiero decir, es que: Quizás pierdas a un ser querido pero no puedes dejar tu vida caer, lucha por el 3 Siempre hay una luz y ellos te cuidaran siempre _

_Bueno, gracias por leer los amodoro_

_PD: groups/fanficsxime/ Este es el grupo de Fanfic's :3_


End file.
